


Energetic duo

by Psychoticalienjackie



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rare Pairings, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29415426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoticalienjackie/pseuds/Psychoticalienjackie
Summary: Gordon and Tycho, who'd have thought? One completely off the plot and the other slowly joining him,HeeHee have some smut
Relationships: Gordon Tracy/Tycho Reeves
Kudos: 1





	Energetic duo

"Shit, oh shit!"

"You okay?"

"Please keep going!"

"Are you sure? We can stop if-"

"Tycho, please," Tycho blushed and kissed the blondes cheek.

"Well, since you asked so nicely," Tycho smiled softly and cuddled closer to Gordon, flipping a switch and knocked the air out of the squids lungs. 

"A-ah! Oh wow! Tycho!~"

Gordon let his hand slip into the brunettes hair, loosely tugging as he felt a wave of pleasure wash over him.

"Perhaps we could take it in turns," Gordon purred and kissed his neck.

"Yes please," Gordon pushed away his hand and pulled away the toy, rolling ontop of Tycho and kissed him softly, grinning at the moan that passed his lips as he pushed the toy onto his own length.

"Shit.." Tycho breathed out, cupping Gordon's face to kiss him again.

"Dont think you're having control again for a while, I want this to feel good for you, no effort needed," Gordon smiled softly after breaking away, grinning to himself as Tycho hid his face in his neck.

"I'm not your first, am I?" 

"I'll be honest with you, Tycho, you are my first," Gordon smiled, picking up the pace. "I guess it's because we're both guys," he winked.

Tycho blushed and moaned softly at the action, gasping softly when he felt more lube applied to his length and the feel of the toy changed, then realising it was no longer the toy.

"Gordon! You'll hurt- oh shit.." Gordon grinned and moaned softly as their hips met.

"I'm fine, I thought you'd have noticed honestly," Gordon blushed, giving himself time to adjust to the intrusion.

"Y'know.. I've- mmm- never been inside anyone before..." Tycho gasped softly, Gordon raised a brow.

"Thought I was your first too?"

"Well other than my hand yes," Tycho grinned, Gordon snorted in amusement. "Uh- sorry.." he blushed and looked away.

Gordon smiled and leaned forward carefully, tilting Tycho's head to face him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's okay, now do you wanna fuck me or not?" Tycho blushed again and rolled the two over, pinning Gordon's hands above his head.

"You sure you're ready?"

"Tycho, if its with you I'm always ready," Gordon smiled, biting his lip as Tycho rocked his hips experimentally. "Please Tycho.."

Their lips met again, Tycho pulling out nearly entirely before pushing himself back in until he was fully sheathed.

He repeated the action until he was sure Gordon was definitely ready, setting a pace as they traded soft moans.

"I~ mmm.. I Love you Tycho!~"

"I love you too Gordon~"


End file.
